Lo aprendi de ti
by val2901
Summary: Todo lo aprendí de ti, lo bueno y lo malo, O.s basado en lo aprendí de ti de Ha Ash.


_Bueno ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia esta basada en la canción de Ha Ash, les recomiendo escucharla de fondo cuando lean esta historia, déjenme saber si les gusto, un pequeño reviews, se los agradeceré con el alma._

Podría comenzar esta historia diciendo que no creo en el amor o por lo menos no lo hacia, porque eh visto lo que hizo con mis padres, destruyo toda su vida, entonces como creer que un sentimiento como ese puede ser bueno, lo correcto seria que le temía demasiado a amor, no quería enamorarme, no quería, pero cuando lo conocí a el, fue como si chocara contra una pared, de pronto todas mis barreras se cayeron, su dulzura, su alegría me conquistaron tan rápido que todas mis creencias e ideas se vieron ridículas, me enseño a que con solo un beso se podia parar el tiempo, o que con solo una mirada pudiera hacerme arder en deseo.

Pasamos noches interminables haciendo el amor o simplemente hablando, riendo, lo amaba tanto el me había enseñado todo, era mi confidente, mi amante, mi amigo, mi confianza era ciega, era increíble solo hacia falta una mirada para saber lo que pensábamos.

Era tan grande el amor que le tenia ,que dolía, dolía amarlo tanto, en el fondo tenia miedo de que de un momento para otro todo se derrumbara, porque para ser sincera no sabia como lo iba a superar, era mi luz, pero la vida no siempre es muy justa.

Después de un año de estar juntos, algo cambio, al principio pensé que eran ideas mías pensé que era la universidad, o el trabajo, deseaba que fuera simplemente el estrés, de repente ya no hablábamos tanto, no había besos incendiarios, no había mas caricias, ya no hacíamos el amor, todo se volvió monotonía y dolía tanto, que solo el hecho de pensar que lo estaba perdiendo, se me partía el corazón, solo rogaba a dios o quien sea que me escuchara que todo se arreglara.

Pero claro, como no podia ser de otra forma un día que no iba a estar en la casa volví sin que el supiera, y lo encontré en nuestra cama con otra mujer, literalmente sentí mi corazón romperse, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaba ahogando en llanto, cuando el levanto su mirada y me vio, lo vi en sus ojos, el amor había muerto, no pude decir nada simplemente me fui a lo de mi padre.

No creo haberlo visto tan asustado en su vida, mi aspecto eran tan lamentable, recuerdo que solo le pedí quedarme en la que había sido mi habitación, mi estancia no fue la mejor, lo único que podia hacer era recostarme en mi cama a llorar, era tan grande el dolor donde una vez hubo un corazón, solo había pedazos de algo, me sentía tan idiota, tan poca cosa, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podia odiarlo lo amaba demasiado para eso, solo rogaba que el dolor se fuera porque dolía hasta respirar, y así de a poco pasaron los meses:

Mayo, toda la voluntad de mi cuerpo me tomo no llamarte.

Junio, mis labios resecos por la necesidad de tus besos.

Agosto, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por el tuyo.

Septiembre, tan solo quería volver a ser yo.

Hasta que al fin pude volver a respirar, sin que doliera tanto, pude hablar sin llorar, de a poco pude levantarme, y reconstruirme de a poco, decidí volver a retomar mis estudios cambie de universidad, no quería verlo.

Con el paso del tiempo fui consiente que me envolví en una coraza impenetrable tenia compañeros de estudio, pero no tenia amigos, no quería darle a nadie nunca mas, la oportunidad de lastimarme.

Cuando salía de la biblioteca llena de libros, choque con alguien encima del golpe en mi trasero fueron mis libros lo que mas me preocuparon, todos desparramados en el suelo, el muchacho se veía realmente avergonzado, cuando levante mi mirada y lo vi creo que el aire se fue de mis pulmones, era hermoso tenia uno ojos verdes, su cabello rebelde con un color raro algo así como bronce, pero el miedo actuó rápido alce todo y salí disparada de ahi sabia que el se había disculpado una y otra vez pero no quería hablar así que lo deje atónito ante mi huida.

Sospechosamente me lo empecé a cruzar cada vez mas, no se que vio en mi, pequeños gestos tenia conmigo, un café, una flor, una notita entre mis libros, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que éramos compañeros de carrera, la cuestión es que de a pasos de bebe fue abriéndose paso a paso a través de mi coraza no fue explosivo, pero se encargo de reparar mi corazón, el lo supo todo desde un principio, supo que mi corazón estaba lleno de cicatrices, que mis ojo estaban llenos de tristeza, pero el se encargo de reemplazar todo eso por alegría y amor, un amor maduro , un amor compresivo, reparador, de a poco hizo que todo el pasado quedara ahi, que renaciera de entre las cenizas, y descubrí que podia amar mas inclusive que antes, que podia hacer el amor con otra persona que no fuera el, logro que pudiera olvidar, y justo cuando logre olvidarlo, el volvió a buscarme, fue una tarde en donde Edward tenia clases hasta mas tarde y habíamos quedado en cenar en su casa, salía hacia mi dormitorio, cuando lo vi, todo se paralizo, ni siquiera encontraba mi voz hasta que el hablo:

Hola Bella.

Jacob...

Te busque por todos lados, necesito explicarte, te necesito conmigo, tienes que perdonarme...

Ya es muy tarde Jake.

No Bella, nos amamos.

No Jake estoy enamorada de alguien mas.

Que? ya me olvidaste, mis besos, mis caricias? que paso con tus te amo?

Jake llegaste tarde porque tu engaño me hizo demasiado daño, mataste todo en mi, el se encargo de repararme con su amor volví a la vida, fue tu culpa, tu mataste mi amor por ti, lo siento y otra cosa sus besos, sus caricias superaron a las tuyas, a dios Jake.

Bella... te amo.

Ya no mas Jake yo no te amo, lo amo a el, el me respeta no juega con mis sentimientos, el realmente me ama, entiendes y tu ya no tienes espacio en mi corazón, esto lo aprendí de ti...

Cuando me di vuelta para irme, marcharme de ahi, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward escucho todo, por un minuto tuve miedo pero cuando el me sonrió, y extendió su mano supe que todo estaba bien:

Vamos mi amor, te dije hoy que te amo?

Mmm, creo que no, yo también te amo.


End file.
